Ocultándose
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: Annabeth está en problemas, un monstruo del infierno quiere encontrarla. ¿Logrará este monstruo dar con ella? ¿O podrá Annabeth escapar? Ella no lo sabe, pero ese suceso le traerá muchos más problemas de los que espera.


**HOLA****! :****)**

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de "PERCY JACKSON Y LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO". Desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer un fic sobre esta saga, pero la verdad, nunca me llegaban las ideas. Debo agradecer a mi hermana por darme la idea que comenzó con todo esto.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran **_**Rick Riordan.**_

La hija de Atenea estaba en los establos de los pegazos, ocultándose de la _Señorita O'Leary_, pues esta mañana, mientras iba cruzando la cancha de voleibol, la perra del infierno comenzó a lamerle la cara, queriendo jugar con ella. Después de varios lengüetazos más, la chica había accedido por fin a lanzar un par de veces el muñeco que se utilizaba para las prácticas de combate para que la _Señorita O'Leary_ lo atrapara. Pero, después de haberlo lanzado por un rato, la muchacha comprendió que "la mascota" no se cansaría tan pronto, por lo que decidió escapársele.

Planeó lanzar el muñeco lo más lejos que pudiera (preferiblemente hacia el lago o al bosque) para que la perra tardase más en encontrarlo y traérselo de vuelta; entonces la chica utilizaría su descuido para correr y esconderse en un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla.

Y así había acabado en los establos, con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta y una perra del infierno empapada buscándola. Llevaba ya como meda hora escondida tras un pegazo cuando escuchó un ruido y se sobresaltó un poco; no se parecía para nada a los sonidos que hacían los campistas al entrar a un establo, más bien era como un olfateo. Pensó que quizás algún monstruo había conseguido entrar al Campamento Mestizo pero luego descartó la idea, ya que tenían más seguridad ahora que nunca desde que tenían el Vellocino de Oro. De pronto, sintió como le arrancaban de la cabeza su gorra de los Yankees por detrás y la lanzaban a un montón de paja que estaba al lado.

-¡Buu!- escuchó que le decían y de inmediato tomó el cuchillo de su cinturón, dio media vuelta y en un instante lo tenía apuntando justo al corazón de…

-¿Percy?- preguntó sorprendida

-Hey, cuidado Chica Sabia- dijo el chico retirando la punta del cuchillo de su pecho -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La chica ignoró su pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Traía mi gorra de invisibilidad puesta- inquirió la muchacha.

-Te estaba siguiendo. Te vi jugando con la _Señorita O'Leary_ cerca de la cancha de voleibol, pero después te comportaste un poco extraña y saliste corriendo. Te seguí porque temía que estuviera pasando algo malo. Después vi que te escondiste detrás de este pegazo y te pusiste tu gorra. ¿De qué te escondes Annabeth?-

-No de "qué", de "quién"-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Percy confundido.

De nuevo, la chica ignoró su pregunta.

-Me está buscando Percy, quiere torturarme- dijo la muchacha un poco angustiada.

-¿Quién te esta buscando? ¿Quién quiere torturarte?- preguntó Percy comenzando a enfadarse -¡DIME E IRÉ A MATARLO! ¡NO IMPOTA QUIEN SEA! ¡IRÉ A PATEARLE EL TRASEO AHORA MISMO! ¡NADIE PUEDE…!-

-¡Shhh!- interrumpió Annabeth tapándole la boca con una mano a su novio y este dejó de hablar –Escucha-

El olfateo se escuchó nuevamente, sólo que ahora más cerca que antes. La hija de Atenea asomó un poco la cabeza de detrás del pegazo y vio a la perra del infierno olfateando el suelo, acercándose a donde estaban ella y su novio.

-Es ella- susurró la chica.

-¿Quién?- el hijo de Poseidón asomó la cabeza por encima del pegazo también pero no lograba ver la amenaza, sólo a la _Señorita O'Leary_ olfateando por ahí.

-Ella- Annabeth apuntó a la perra del infierno.

-¿La _Señorita O'Leary_?- preguntó el chico.

-Si. Como te dije, quiere torturarme, quiere que le lance el muñeco de las prácticas otra vez-

-Oh ¡Vamos Annabeth! Sólo quiere jugar contigo- dijo el chico.

-Eso mismo pensé yo al principio, pero estaba equivocada Percy. ¡Ella quiere que le lance el muñeco hasta desfallecer!- inquirió la muchacha.

-No seas dramática Annabeth-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO "DRAMÁTICA" PERSEUS?!- dijo la chica enfadada -¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI NOVIO, DEBES APOYARME!-

Con los gritos de la hija de Atenea, la perra del infierno por fin los vio y comenzó a hacer ruiditos de cachorrito esperando que la muchacha le hiciera caso y volviera a jugar con ella.

-Ya nos encontró- dijo la chica dándose un manotazo en la frente.

-Vamos Chica Sabia, la _Señorita O'Leary_ no es tan mala. Ve y juega con ella un rato- dijo el joven Jackson.

-¡Pero ya lo hice Percy, y ya me cansé!- le contestó Annabeth –Y no, no es "tan mala" como dices, ¡ES PEOR! Mírala, en sus ojos se refleja la maldad-

Ambos miraron a la _Señorita O'Leary_, que comenzaba a hacer más fuertes los ruidos de cachorrito y ponía una carita tierna.

-Bueno, debo admitir que oculta muy bien esa maldad- coincidió el muchacho.

-¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-Emmm… si… o eso creo- dijo Percy y decidió finalmente seguirle la corriente a su novia.

La _Señorita O'Leary_ empezó a ladrar, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, porque al parecer, ninguno de los dos semidioses parecía decidirse a jugar con ella. La mascota comenzó a acercarse más a ellos, con la intención de comenzar a lamerles la cara y hacer de eso un juego. Entonces, Annabeth soltó un gritito, ya que la vio sacar su lengua y ella y Percy adivinaron las intenciones que tenía. Después, la chica escuchó que su novio le gritaba:

-¡Annabeth, sube!- entonces, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y vio que Percy se había montado en un pegazo y ella, sin dudarlo, subió detrás de él. Enseguida emprendieron el vuelo y salieron del establo soltando risas de alegría por haber podido escapar de la _Señorita O'Leary_.

-Gracias por salvarme Sesos de Alga- dijo Annabeth dedicándole una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Se supone que soy tu novio Chica Sabia, debo apoyarte- contestó Percy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-oOo-

**Ojalá que les haya gustado. Aun no sé si tendrá continuación pero, mientras lo decido, me gustaría que dejaran **_**reviews**_**.**

**KatAnnJaBe**


End file.
